Tout ça pour des licornes (OS)
by Emi Sekelnors
Summary: Quand un incendie devient une scène de crime l'équipe des renseignements prends la relève. Surtout quand Bunny est impliquée ...


_**Disclaimer :  
**_ _ **Toute cette histoire est fictive, aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent. Il se peut qu'il y ai des spoilers et certaines parties peuvent choquer les personnes les plus sensibles. Je tiens à préciser qu'en aucune façon je souhaite discriminer des religions où des ethnies. Tout lien avec des personnes ayant réellement existé est absolument fortuit. Néanmoins cette histoire m'appartient, toute copie sans mon accord est strictement interdite. De plus si vous voyez un lien avec d'autres fictions veuillez me prévenir car je ne voudrais en rien faire du plagiat. Sur-ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**_

 **TOUT ÇA POUR DES LICORNES**

"Caserne 51, on a un 996 - 904S sur Division avenue. Il y a des blessés et peut-être des morts sur place."

Toute la caserne était en ébullition, les pompiers et les ambulanciers couraient dans tous les sens. Les sirènes criaient dans tout Chicago. Le 51 était le plus proche du lieu de l'explosion, il y avait un peu moins d'un quart d'heure de route. Le temps pour les pompiers d'être briefés sur la situation, une explosion dans une boîte de nuit. Une patrouille de police avait déjà été envoyée sur place.

"Otis et Herman, vous sécurisés les bâtiments aux alentours, je ne voudrais pas que le feu se propage. Severide, Casey et Dawson, vous commencez la recherche de blessés au rez-de-chaussée et au sous sol. Cruz, Mouch avec moi, on inspecte le toit et les étages," Ordonna Boden.

Les équipes avaient commencé à sortir des blessés mais aussi des corps, cinq pour l'instant. Soudain, une explosion retentie, le sol trembla tellement qu'au début, tout le monde cru qu'il s'agissait d'un tremblement de terre. Mais non, il y avait eu une seconde explosion, cette fois, les renseignements avaient été appelés ainsi que de nombreux renforts. Le plus important pour l'instant c'était de sortir les pompiers coincés à l'intérieur. Après dix minutes de recherches, il ne restait plus qu'une équipe manquante, celle de Casey. Les autres pompiers du 51 avaient été envoyés au Chicago Med. Otis et Herman n'étaient pas blessés mais ils étaient sous le choc. Cruz était légèrement touché, il avait été soufflé par l'explosion alors qu'il descendait un blessé qui se trouvait sur le toit. Mouch et Boden étaient plus sérieusement touchés, ils souffraient de commotion cérébral, de côtes cassés, et de traumatisme aux membres. Chaque minute comptait pour les disparus, ils étaient coincés sous les décombres au sous sol. Il faudrait encore beaucoup de temps pour tout atteindre cet étage et le temps, ils n'en avaient pas. Alors pour une fois, tous les gens qui avaient été témoins de l'explosion et de l'effondrement du bâtiment ont commencé à aider les pompiers. Ils ont formés plusieurs longues chaînes et se sont mis au travail. Les décombres étaient presque déblayés quand Severide fut retrouvé. Il souffrait d'un traumatisme crânien et d'un éclatement de la rate mais il était en vie, il ne restait plus que Casey et Dawson. Antonio était effondré, il ne voulait pas perdre sa sœur alors même si il aimait bien Severide, il aurait préféré que ce soit Gabriella qui ai été sortie des décombres. Jay s'était posé cinq minutes afin de le réconforter « Je suis sûr qu'ils vont la retrouver saine et sauve ». Quand un homme cria « Je les vois ». Les deux jeunes gens étaient en vie mais très mal en point, il furent transférés au Chicago Med. Pendant ce temps, recherches continuèrent mais aucun autre survivant ne fut retrouvé. Une fois leur travail terminé, l'équipe des renseignements parti à l'hôpital pour soutenir Antonio.

« Alors, comment vont ils ? Demanda Jay.

-Gabriella souffre d'une fracture de l'humérus et d'une luxation de l'épaule gauche. Elle a aussi des côtes cassés qui ont perforé son poumon droit et ça a provoqué un hémothorax, elle est au bloc opératoire. Casey à un traumatisme crânien avec une hémorragie sous durale et une atteinte important au bassin. Il est aussi en chirurgie, répondit le docteur Will Halstead.

-On va retrouver celui qui a fait ça, » lança Voight.

L'équipe parti pour enquêter en laissant Alvin à l'hôpital afin de veiller sur Antonio et pour donner des nouvelles. Mais au moment de s'en aller, Erin était introuvable pourtant sa voiture était toujours garée sur le parking de l'hôpital. Elle ne répondait pas au téléphone alors Jay décida de l'attendre près de sa voiture. Vingt minutes passèrent quand il la vit enfin arriver, ses yeux étaient rouges et embués. Il pensa immédiatement que quelque chose s'était passé avec Gabriella, Casey ou Severide.

« Erin, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'inquiéta Jay.

-Ma mère allait souvent dans ce club. Tous les jours en fait et j'ai fait le tour de la liste des blessés, elle n'était pas dedans alors j'ai été voir à la morgue. Sur les vingt et une personnes décédés, il y en a trois qui pourraient correspondre . Trois, tu t'imagine, répondit Erin en pleurs.

-Elle n'en fait peut-être pas partie, renchérit Jay en essayant de la réconforter.

-Tous les jours, elle y allait tous les jours depuis qu'on vivait à Chicago. Même quand elle était totalement défoncée. La seul fois où elle n'y était pas allée c'était après avoir fait une overdose parce qu'elle n'était plus en état de marcher, » rétorqua Erin.

Jay lui promit de tout faire pour retrouver Bunny et ils retournèrent enquêter au poste .

La brigade des incendies criminels, avait remis son rapport, l'explosion était préméditée. Une cocotte minute avait tout déclenché. Elle avait été remplie de poudre pour feux d'artifice et ainsi transformée en bombe. Alors il n'y avait aucun doute, l'incendie était volontaire et la cocotte avait été placée dans le but de provoquer une explosion secondaire et ainsi faire des victimes parmi les autorités. Tous les services de la ville étaient en alerte, il s'agissait peut être d'un acte de terrorisme.

La nuit avait été longue, les enquêteurs étaient retournés se reposer. Seuls Antonio et Alvin étaient restés au chevet des pompiers blessés. De son côté Jay avait discuté avec Erin toute la nuit à propos de sa mère. Plusieurs jours passèrent, les nouvelles étaient meilleurs. Toutes les personnes blessée lors de l'explosion étaient sorties d'affaire. Casey avait été plongé dans le coma afin de lui éviter trop de souffrance. Il avait subi des opérations très lourdes et son bassin était en mauvais état, il lui faudrait beaucoup de rééducation et de temps pour pouvoir remarcher. De son côté, Gabriella s'était réveillée, Antonio était soulagé elle allait bien pour ce qu'elle avait subi. D'ailleurs, dès qu'elle fut en mesure de parler, quand son frère lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il lui apporte quelque chose, elle avait répondit des Stiklles, à la grande surprise d'Antonio qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Néanmoins, il lui promit que dès qu'il aurait l'accord des médecins, il lui en apporterait. C'était fou, après avoir frôlé la mort, la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était des bonbons. Bien sûr, elle avait demandé des nouvelles de Casey mais bon, des bonbons, c'était une demande inattendue.

L'enquête piétinait, il n'y avait aucune preuve matérielle et les images des caméras de surveillance étaient inutilisables . Tous les corps avaient été identifiés, il n'y avait que des clients du bar et pas de signe de la mère d'Erin. Tout semblait indiquer que la bombe avait été posée au hasard dans cette boîte de nuit. Jusqu'à ce qu'Erin retrouve Bunny dans un motel qui ne payait pas de mine, elle était encore sous l'effet de la drogue.

« Aloha ma chérie, tu sais que je te considéré comme un super héros. Un peu comme Batman, déclara Bunny.

-Pourquoi tu n'étais pas à la « room seven » jeudi passé ? Demanda Erin

-J'avais envie de changer d'air, » répondit la femme totalement dans un autre monde.

Lindsay était sur le point de repartir quand elle remarqua les comprimés en forme de licorne . « C'est nouveau ça, lança t-elle en montrant les médicaments.

-C'est Mitch qui me les a filé, ils sont géniaux. Tu veux goûter ? » Proposa Bunny.

Erin accepta et les emmena avec elle pour les ramener au poste, il s'agissait peut être d'une piste.

Sur place, Burgess reconnu les comprimés, elle les avait vu lors d'une perquisition à la suite d'un incendie. Une maison avait brûlée et ils avaient retrouvés des comprimés identiques. Ils avaient laissé la brigade des stupéfiants s'en occuper mais d'après les pompiers, une grande partie des stocks étaient partis en fumée cette nuit là. C'était le 51 qui s'était occupé du feu, ils avaient choisis d'isoler la maison afin que l'incendie ne se propage. Mais à cause de ce choix, l'habitation avait complètement brûlée et son contenu aussi.

Ils avaient une piste maintenant, ils devaient interroger Bunny et retrouver Mitch, l'homme qui lui avait fourni les comprimés. Erin parti avec Jay en espérant que Bunny soit encore au motel. Sur place, la porte de sa chambre était ouverte, il y avait un homme à l'intérieur.

« Chicago police, les mains en l'air, » cria Jay. L'homme saisit son briquet, Bunny était allongée sur le lit encore probablement dans son trip.

« Bouger pas où je fais décoller tout le bâtiment tel une fusée, » menaça l'homme. Il ne fallu pas longtemps aux coéquipiers pour comprendre que la pièce était imbibée de produit inflammable. L'homme leur ordonna de poser leurs armes et de se menotter l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient pièges alors ils obéirent sans broncher. Il leur fit avaler des cachets en grande quantité et déclara : « Une arrestation qui a mal tourné, elle était totalement défoncée, elle a prit le dessus et vous a obligé à avaler ces petits médicaments sous la contrainte. Vous avez fait une overdose et la police vous retrouvera après un appel venant d'un voisin se plaignant de l'odeur » . Il quitta discrètement la chambre afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres locataires. Heureusement, Erin et Jay avaient gardés un double des clefs de leurs menottes et s'étaient ensuite empressés de se faire vomir pour ne pas faire une overdose. Ils appelèrent des renforts et une ambulance en précisant bien que la chambre pouvait s'enflammer à la moindre étincelle.

Après avoir eu le feu vert des ambulanciers, Erin se dirigea vers sa voiture.

« Tu vas où, demanda Jay.

-M'acheter une brosse à dents.

-Je viens avec toi, il m'en faut une aussi ... Et du dentifrice ».

Grâce au témoignage des deux policiers, l'équipe réussi à retrouver Mitch Collins. Et ainsi, ils ont pu tirer au clair toute cette histoire. Les fabricants de la drogue licorne voulaient se venger des pompiers. A cause d'eux, leur argent était parti en fumée alors ils avaient voulu leur faire payer. Tout ça pour des licornes …

Un mois plus tard, Casey était sorti de l'hôpital, il était la dernière victime de l'explosion à être hospitalisé. Malheureusement pour lui, il était en chaise roulante, son bassin allait mettre beaucoup de temps à se remettre. Il ne savait pas si il pourrait redevenir pompiers un jour alors il déprimait. Il ne voulait pas parler à qui que ce soit, Gabriella était désespérée alors Olinsky décida de l'emmener faire un tour.

« Où est ce qu'on va ? S'impatienta Casey

-Tu verras quand on sera arrivé, » répondit calmement Alvin.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un parc pour skateboard.

« Bon tu vas me dire ce qu'on fait là !

-Tu vois cet homme, il s'appelle Richard Hawkins, il est passionné de Freestyle depuis que je le connais et tu peux me croire, ça fait longtemps. Il a eu un grave accident il y a trois ans, les médecins pensaient qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais marché et aujourd'hui, il est double champion nationale et il continue à grimper dans les échelons, répondit Alvin.

-Hey, c'est toi Matthew Casey ? Moi c'est Richard Hawkins, Alvin m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Oui, il m'a raconté votre histoire, comment vous avez fait pour tenir ?

-Je me suis fait tatoué cette boussole pour ne jamais perdre le nord, le Freestyle c'est toute ma vie alors je me suis battu et j'ai gagné la bataille, répondit le skateur.

Un an plus tard, Casey avait recommencé à travailler en tant que pompier. Certes, il devait se ménager mais il avait réussi, il avait aussi gagné sa bataille. Il s'était fait tatoué une boussole enflammée pour ne jamais oublier que se battre était la meilleure chose à faire. Gabriella n'était pas d'accord au début, elle ne voulait pas que leur futur enfant finisse tatoué de la tête au pied. Mais après avoir compris son importance, elle avait fini par accepter.

« Mais je te préviens, si notre fils veut un jour un tatouage pour faire comme son père tu te débrouillera ».

 _ **Cet OS vous à peut être semblé étrange et un peu décalé mais j'avais une liste de mots imposés : Cocotte minute, Licorne, Brosse à dent, Boussole, Batman, Fusée, Freestyle, Alhoa, Skittles, Artifice.**_

 _ **Voilà, merci d'avoir lu cet OS, j'espère que vous avez apprécié.**_


End file.
